All for a notebook
by LacesHelper
Summary: Dallas is having a rough time. She just moved from America away from her family to go to a school in Japan. She caries around a notebook all the time and keeps to herself. When a rumor is spread that she's a lesbian things get a little hectic.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Ouran story. enjoy!**

_Dear Dad,_

_Ouran is a great school. I love it here! I just feel so welcomed here at school. _

"Have you seen the new girl?"

"I heard that she's a transvestite."

"Well, I heard she's a lesbian."

_This school is so different than North Penn High. I mean, with North Penn there were so many rumors. Here, everyone is friendly. _

"She's a freak."

"I wonder what's in that book she carries around."

"It seems like she carries a different book every day."

"Has she talked to anyone yet?"

"No, she seems to keep to herself."

_And no one cares that I'm American. _

"What ethnicity is she?"

"Her skin looks a little dark."

"I heard she's from America."

"But look at her. She looks like she doesn't bathe, her skin is just a touch too dark."

_I don't think anyone here minds that I'm part Puerto Rican. But I've made a lot of friends so far._

"Just stay away from her."

"She's weird."

"She's a freak."

_Thank you for letting me expand my education by letting me go to a different country. Love you!_

_Love,_

_Dallas_

The girl stared at the letter.

"Yay for bull-shitting." The girl mumbled as she folded the letter and put it in an envelope. "I don't mean to lie to you Dad, I really don't." she whispered as she pulled some of her curly brown hair away from her face. "But I don't want you to take me away from this place. I'm sick of staying in America. I'll find a way to like it here." The girl yawned and curled up in her bed. "Tomorrow's always a new day."

Chapt.1

Dallas walked the halls of Ouran in her yellow dress. She detested the uniform with a passion.

_I feel like a walking banana. _She thought to herself in annoyance. However, since the dress was long enough, she wore sneakers underneath. They were way more comfortable than the normal shoes.

As Dallas walked, she couldn't help but feel stared at. The girls were giving her weird looks and whispering to each other. The guys were either talking to the girls or not paying attention to Dallas in general. Not that she minded.

To her, boys were something she didn't really like. She found then stupid, immature, and uncaring. At least that's what they were when she went to school in America. There was no such thing as being chivalrous. Only one boy ever treated her like a lady and… well… that was complicated.

"Dallas, right?" questioned one of the girls and Dallas grinned slightly, someone _finally _talking to her.

"Yeah. That's me." She grinned.

"The girls and I were having a discussion about who the cutest host club member is. What do you think? We're stuck between Tamaki and Honey." The girls all giggled at the names in delight.

"Um… well… I'm not really into the host club." The girls gasped at her statement.

"What do you mean?" one of the girls questioned.

"Well, they just don't really appeal to me I guess." Dallas shrugged.

"How could they not!" another girl exclaimed.

_They're acting like what I'm saying is like treason or something. _Dallas thought as she looked at the shocked and angry faces of the girls.

"That's just my personal opinion." The girl stated swiftly, trying to avoid any conflict.

"So the rumors are true. You _are _a lesbian." One girl stated, crossing her arms.

_I'm not a lesbian. But c'mon now, even if I was I shouldn't be yelled at like this. _

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but it's still my prerogative." Dallas said calmly. The girls looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"Ew! We have P.E class together! We get changed in the same changing room!" one girl exclaimed in horror and the other girls all fawned over the girl who spazed.

_Yeesh. These girls are such Drama Queens._

"I promise that I don't look, but if you still feel uncomfortable, we can talk to the teacher about my iffy sexuality and maybe she'll let me change in the guy's dressing room." Dallas said with a small smirk.

Dallas then walked away from the girls who looked _very _miffed, but she could care less. To her, the conversation, and the matter was over.

_So what if they think I'm a lesbian. _Dallas thought with a shrug. _If they knew I was straight, would they treat me differently? If so, I still wouldn't want to be friends with them. Shallow bitches, that's what they are. _

Dallas heaved a sigh, and her chauffer was waiting for her in the limo.

She thought the only consequences of neither denying nor affirming that she was a lesbian would mean that she'd stay friendless, rumors about her would continue, and she'd spend her school year alone. Honestly, Dallas didn't mind that. However, things took a different turn.

~*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*~

"Where the hell is my notebook?" Dallas mumbled as she rummaged through her backpack, and scanned her surroundings for it.

Dallas always carried around a notebook. Each different notebook was important to her. She cherished the things written in them. They only made sense to her, but that was the beauty of it. It was almost like a riddle to other people trying to read. It kept them out of her stuff. But now one of her many notebooks were missing.

She had about twelve before it. She wrote on every page and then got a new notebook. That was how it worked. Each book was like a volume of a story that she was orchestrating, but now one of the volumes were missing.

Dallas sat at her desk, furious at herself for loosing something so important.

"Dammit." She grumbled, running her hands through her hair.

"Looking for something?" inquired a voice, and Dallas looked up to see the girls who she was talking to the day before. In one of the girl's hands was her notebook.

"Give me my notebook back." Dallas growled, but had to take in a deep breath. When she was angry, she tended to think more with her fists then her brain. Luckily for her not many things got her angry, but unfortunately when her notebooks were taken away, she _did _get angry.

"We will in time." The girl smiled. "But you have to do a little something for us."

_Tt. These girls look so weak. I could break these girls in two so easily. It'd be the easiest fight in the world. Ugh. But I can't. I don't want to be kicked out of school. _

"What do you want me to do?" Dallas questioned, raising an eyebrow. The girls giggled like it was some giant joke.

"We want you to go to the host club, and become one of the boy's clients and keep going there until we tell you you can stop." The girl giggled.

_Well… this is stupid. _

"And let me guess. If I don't do what you say, I'll never see my notebook again?" Dallas questioned tiredly.

"Yes." Nodded the girl.

_Become a client? What do they even gain from this? Don't they think I'm a lesbian? Maybe it's some twisted fetish they have that they want to see a lesbian flirt with a straight guy. Or they just want to make me feel uncomfortable, because those hosts are handsy, and I do enjoy my personal space. Hmm… maybe it would be a good experience. I could use it in a story or something. _

"Fine. When do you want me to start?" Dallas questioned in annoyance. She wasn't used to being told what to do.

"Tomorrow, and we better see you there." One of the girl's growled, and then stormed off, their heads held high as if they were the Queens of the school. Dallas shook her head in disgust.

_Ass holes. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. i realized that Mori and Honey hardly say anything in this chapter. so... mori's being himself while honey is eating cake. *shrug***

Chpt.2

_Well, here I am._ Dallas thought as she stood in front of the giant door of the host club located in a music room. _I'm about to "flirt" with boys that I don't give a single damn about for my notebook back. All sixteen year old girls go through some sort of hell like this in their life, right?_ Dallas took in a deep breath and sighed.

She did her research on the club and which boy she'd want to become a client to. She wanted someone who wasn't handsy and who seemed down to earth. That left three boys. Mori, Haruhi, and Kyoya. Mori didn't talk much apparently, and Kyoya supposedly knew EVERYTHING and for some reason, Dallas just didn't see herself liking him much. In a way, he sort of crept her out. So that left Haruhi.

When she opened the door, petals seemed to fly in her face.

_Where the hell did they got those rose petals? _

"Welcome." All the boys said in unison.

_Holy crap I should run. Terrible idea! Terrible idea! C'mon Dallas. You can do this. This is for your notebook. Think of that notebook._

"Um… Hello." Dallas waved sheepishly.

"Hello beautiful princess!" the blond one who Dallas recognized as Tamaki exclaimed.

_Crap! _Tamaki already had his arms around Dallas and his face was uncomfortably close.

"What brings you to the host club oh beautiful foreign one. Are you searching for romance?" he questioned in a dramatic voice.

"Um… uh… well…"

_Get off of me! Get off of me now! GET YOUR FACE AWAY FROM ME AND GET OFF OF ME! _

"What is that sweet princess?" She could feel the guys breath on her neck.

_TOO CLOSE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! GET AWAY DUDE! GET AWAY!_

"Tamaki, I believe that the girl is uncomfortable." Kyoya stated, and Tamaki backed off a bit more.

"My apologies princess. I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled.

"You didn't scare me." she stated, crossing her arms, but then sighed heavily. "I want to become a client. For Haruhi Fujioka."

Then why didn't you just say so!" Tamaki exclaimed happily.

_Well he's… flamboyant. _

"Excuse my asking, but why?" Kyoya questioned, and everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Dallas inquired, puzzled.

"Well, word around school says that you're a lesbian." He stated and Dallas rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"And what exactly do you even really know about me? Do you always just assume that rumors are true?" she questioned in a challenging voice.

"Well, I don't usually trust everything I hear, but there is usually some truth to rumors. And what I know about you is that you are a second year student, you moved here from America, your father is a _very_ wealthy man, you enjoy writing, and reading comics and you prefer tea over coffee. Would you like me to continue, because that is only the beginning of what I know about you." He said seriously but no one could miss the way he smirked.

_Creepy. So creepy! _

"So… can I be Haruhi's client?" Dallas questioned again, feeling very awkward. _How does one go about asking to be a host's client? Is it like this? If not I'm just making a fool out of myself. Well, what do I care. Here's me, the lesbian American fool. Hello everyone!_

"You sound nervous." Both the Hitachiin twins said in unison as both of them placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Just my first time doing this is all." Dallas answered, trying to shake the hands off of her shoulders.

"Well that's obvious." One of the twins chuckled.

"Yeah, you seem so awkward." The other informed.

"Now, now no need to be rude. She is our guest, and as a guest to the host club she shall be treated with the upmost respect. All woman are to be valued as princesses and…"

_Wow this guy just won't stop talking. Blah blah blah, he's almost as over dramatic as the girls. Ugh! Just… just…_

"Shut up. Please shut up." Dallas stated. Tamaki looked at her in shock, and in the blink of an eye, he was in the corner of the room with a dark cloud over him, sulking.

"Boss does that all the time." The twins laughed in unison.

"I'm sorry Tamaki." She sighed, and the princely character was up again with a smile plastered to his face.

"Oh apology accepted young fair princess!" Tamaki said, his voice dripping with drama.

_This guy is unreal. _Dallas thought as the man seemed to dance around the room.

"So… can I please have Haruhi as my host?" she inquired.

"Sure." Haruhi said with a smile. "I'd be happy to."

_Alright. Day one of being a total flirt. Let the good times roll. _


End file.
